


Mia Fey: Trunabot Spoopyness

by DetsniyOffSkiword



Series: One-Chapter Specials [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Cosplay, Courtroom Drama, Epic, F/F, Ghosts, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Macabre, Scary, Spooky, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetsniyOffSkiword/pseuds/DetsniyOffSkiword
Summary: Halloween Specil! In tis rely scray fanfic, Mia wises fwom her gwave(GEDDIT!) ans sues Photix other a big mistak he mad wif her. Wat wil hapen? Find owt urself! Rated T becos it's rely scray, butt it's stil epic, sew red it if ur old enuf. If ur knot old enuf, ten get ur older relative 2 red it 4 u, sins u don't want 2 miss it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keijo Note Dark Yagami and the Haunted Chest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/238585) by D'arkYagam'i. 



One Chapre Speical: Trunabot Spoopyness!

A/N: Hay gosts, ans non-gosts, ans zomboys, ans vampires, ans wherewolfs, ans mommys, ans witchs ans gost-zomboy-witch-werewolf-mummy-vampires, ans normal dudes ans chicks, but knot kids, as tis stroy is 2 scray 4 tem. Tis is a rely spooky Photix Write fanfic, ans it wil haf gosts ans otter scray stuf, sew remeber 2 get sum spair pants, ans if ur rely scary, ten u wil probably need a diaper as well. Butt I don't want 2 spoil it, sew let's go. BTW, tis is atfer Spirit Off Justine, sew spoilers may apper.

It was Halowen in Japanifornia, ans Phoenix was driving 2 his office. Butt ten he remembered tat he can't drive, ans crashed. Thankfuly, nobody was hert, sins he crashed in2...

...

...THE JAPANFORNA GRAVEYARD! ANS HE SMASHED A GRAVE! ANS TEH GOST APPERED, ANGER AT HEM SMASHING HER GRAV! IT WAS...

...

...

..

.MIA! She was rely mad, ans yeled, "PHOTIX! Y DID U SMASH MY GRAV?" ans Fennekin screemed, "Wat, but ur ded!" ans he replayed, "Yes, but I'm a ghost now, remeber?" ans it mad Pheniks screem evan harder, ans he runned away. Mia yeled, "Phenicks, get bak hear, or ur gong 2 cort!" butt he was 2 far away 2 heer, sew she runed atfer hem, except knot, sins she was gost, sew she flyed, macking her faster. Photnix locked behind, ans screemed sew hard tat he propeled hemself owt off teh graveyard.

He fond Klavier's motorcycle, ans quikly rode away on it. Klacier yeled, "DUMB CORPSE, I ALREDY GIVED U UR OWN MOTORCYCLE IN THE WACKY TURNABOUT!" ans ten Mia arived, "Excuse me, gentleman, butt can u help me sue tat guy who steeled ur motorcycle?" ans he replayed, "Ja, I wood luv 2 rekt Herr Write, or shud I say... Herr Scrub?" ans tey laffed, but their was zomboy, sew tey had 2 stop laffing, ans run. Atfer tat, teh gren text appered, except it was now red, ans it sad, 'Octobar 31st, Distracted Cort, 6:66 AM, Cutroom No. 666'

The cword was lick, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Cort is now in season 4 the trial of Photix Write!" Mia ten sad, "Teh defence is redy ur honour." ans Klavier went, "WTF!? Butt ur wif me!" ans Mia went, "Oh, I'm knot used 2 these cival trials." ans she went 2 teh prosecution desk. Mia ans Klavier sad, "The proscution is redy ur honour." ans Judge screemed, "AH! A GOST!" ans screemed sew hard tat he screemd owt al his air, and he died.

"OMFG! NNNOOO!" screemed Athena Cakes, who was defence attorney on tis case, "Judge is ded! Wat wil we dew!?" Butt ten Judge geted up, ans banged his litle hamer thin, declaring, "Brains is now in season 4 teh brains off Phenix Right." sins he had now becum zomboy.

Oslo, I forgetted 2 say, but ever1 was in Halowen costumes, expect Mia, sins she's ghost, sew she don't ned costume. Teh customs where ass fellows.

Judge: Dracula

Athena: Witch

Iris: Haxoras

Klavier: Evil Scientest

Phenics: Furio Tiger

Their our moar characters, butt I won't spoil tem or tehir costumes.

Sew, either weigh, Athena ans Iris sad, "Teh defence is redy, ur horror!" Teh cortrom was tinted purple, sins a Chandelure replaced teh lihgts, and Litwicks where at teh edges off teh desks.

Mia gived teh opening statemant, "Sew, I was in my grave, juts relaxing will teh gost world was quiet. Ten sudenly, a car cummed in ans smashed my grav, ejecting me form my piece and quite. Phenics was in fornt off me. I tried 2 question hem, butt he runed away, ans steeled Klacier's motorcycle."

Judge noded, "I see, and do you haf any brains off tis brains?" ans Mia sad, "I present teh car tat Photix was driving. Teh steering whel has teh fingerprince off teh defendant." Klavier ten aded, "We now cal are 1st witnes."

The camera showed a pare off green shos, ans it scroled up a pare off brun trosers, ans a whit shirt, 2 sho a dud wif green hare ans a blak hat wif whit front. Judge assed, "May teh witnes give his brains and profession." leding 2 teh response, "I am Detsniy Off Skiword, one off teh sucessors off Dark Yagami, who is teh best fanfic dude ever. If u din't work it owt yet, my costume is N."

Mia ten assed, "Mr. Skiword, u seed sumthin odd will u where in Japaniforna today, did u knot?" ans I replayed, "Off corse, y else wood I be witnes." (A/N: My testimoney them is N's Battle them, sew play it during my testimony ans cros-exam)

Witness Testmony

-Teh od thin I seed-

"Sew I was in Japanforna, showing of my amazon costume. Wen I crosed teh road neer teh graveyard, tis car cummed skiding in! It was obvios teh driver was in no state 2 drive. Ether weigh, it want threw teh graveyard gates. I din't stay arund thou, it semed 2 dangeros."

Judge sad, "Ok, sew brains is wat u haf 2 branes. Teh brians may perfrom teh brains-examinaction."

Cross-Examaction

-The ood thing I seed-

"Wen I crosed teh road neer teh graveyard, tis car cummed skiding in!"

HOLD IT!

Atena assed me, "Wat did teh car lock lick?" ans I replayed, "It was a blak car, a bit blocky at teh top, I thin tey cal tat a 2 bi 4 car." Mia ten added, "Ass u can c, his describing resebles teh car tat hit my grav."

"It was obvios teh driver was in no state 2 drive."

HOLD IT!

Iris assed, "Did u c teh driver at al?" and I replayed, "Wel, it was gong sew fats, tat I codn't rely get a lock at teh diver. But I remeber hem wearing orange."

Sodenly, Klavier begined lolling, "HAHAHAH! OKTOBERFEST!" ans teh music stoped. He ten declared, "Ass u can c, Herr Scrub was warring orange at teh tim, juts lick he is now. Tis makcs it rely likey tat it was teh sam person." ans hem and Mia begined lolling ass tey had teh lead, ans teh crowd went "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes."

SILENCE!

Blackquil sodenly arrived. He was dresed as Link, while Taka was dressed ass Articuno. Blackquill explaned, "I was actualy a witnes 2 tis. I won't let tis case end until everthin has ben sad!"

Judge nodded, "Ok, sew we haf moar branes 2 go threw. Please give ur brains 2 teh brains."

Witnes Testmony

-My perspective-

"Ok, sew I was owt on Halowen wif Aura. She wanted 2 go 2 teh gravyard, sins she's goffick. We want their, ans seed a blak car driv in. It crashed in2 a grav, ans tat gost appered, screeming at teh driver. Teh orange driver runned 4 it."

Klaver sad, "C, he sad orange driver. He weered orange, sew tat's 3 acconts 2 us." ans Mia declared, "Yes, tat's rite, he was weering orange."

SILENCE!

Blakquil declared, "Don't misinterpret my words..." butt Mia sodenly sad, "Tat's enuf, Mr. Blakquil, u may..." butt he used his katana 2 fire a laser at her, "Let me finsih what..." but Mia yelled, "How dar u atak me, get hem owt!" ans cliked her fingers.

Sodenly, a bunch off Fey gosts appered, ans tey circld Blakquil, b4 grabing hem, ans he screemed, "Wat teh hell our u dong, u motherf-ckers!?" butt ten tey grabed hem ans puled hem in2 Hell. Mia lolled rely hard, "Now he can't ruin my case." ans she mad lightning cum all over teh place.

OBJECTION!

Phenicks yeled, "Mia Fey, u b-tch, u kiled a dud other sum peety case! We ned rid off her!" but ten she lolled, "I live in teh ghost world, sew I haf diplomatic immune. Besids, if I wasn't, ten how cod u punish me? U can't kil me, ass I'm ded, and u can't put me in pirson, sins I'd juts go threw teh bars."

WHAT A KID!

Iris cometed, "Tat is teh most desprete thin u can dew 2 win a sueing." ans the crowd went, "Ah yes, yes, yes, yes." so Judge banged his litle hamer thin, ans declared, "Order in teh brains." ans begined thinking, "Blackquil mite haf ben trying 2 disrut teh brains wif bias. I can't say if tat brains was justifyed, butt it mite haf ben, sew we'l branes it 4 now."

HOLD IT!

I jumped in, declaring, "Now we're at a stalem8, wat shel we dew abot teh case now?" ans Mia lolled, "We can't prov it wasn't hem, sew let's declare hem guilty." ans I sad, "Butt their stil is a chance he isn't. Their is nothin devisive." ans sodenly, Mia put on evil face, ans did a retarded jumpscare, lick, moar retarded ten tat retarded 5 Nites At Fredy's game. I was anger, sins it din't scare me, butt it hert my ears, sew I tred 2 punch her, butt she was gost, sew my fist went threw.

Klavier loled, "Don't try 2 extend teh case. U sad it urself, we can't pro..." butt ten a borken air guitar sonded, ass Taka begined pecking Klavier, sins he codn't peck Mia, and he was angry tat Mia kiled Blackquil.

Iris waked up 2 Athena, ans assed, "In honour off Link, how abot a kiss, 4 luck?" ans ten Athena respinded by making out wif Iris, ans I wached, sins tey where sew cute together.

It rely was a lucky kiss, ass we will find owt later, butt it taked a will 4 teh luck 2 kik in.

Mia cliked her fingers, ans tryed 2 use teh Fey ghosts on me, butt I had alredy seen it, sew I timed it rite, ans slided under tem. I doged sum off her lighting wif a barel roll, ans ten grabed a vacum, ans tred 2 suck her up, butt knot her chesty bits, sins she was been evil now, evan if she is sexy. Ether weigh, I wasn't Luigi, butt N, sew I codn't mack teh vacum work. Judge did giv me $500 sins I helped cleen sum dust.

Photix grabed sum holly water, ans tred throwing it at Mia, butt sins she's normaly a good chick, it din't work on her. Sodenly, teh bailifs entered, ans tey where al spooky scary skeletons(GEDDIT! Lick teh song) who tred 2 use guns, but tey juts shat candy, sew we al grabed teh candy ans eated it, ans it was rely delicios.

Canada Judge sodenly rushed in, ans he was dressed as Chuck Norris. Klaver runed up, shooting, "Do we rely ned moar crazy shinanagens in tis case?" ans Candian Judge pushed a magic button, witch mad a spring-loaded boxing glov cum owt form under his bread, ans hit Klaver sew hard, tat he flyed in2 teh wall.

Mia angered, "Quit al tis stupid..." but Canda Judge used his boxing glove on her, ans it hit her, sins he was dresed as Chuck Norris. Mia cliked her finger form within wal, butt teh gosts din't cum, becos tey seed teh Chick Noris costume, ans where scared, sew tey din't want 2 try ans drag hem in2 Hell.

Juts ten, teh dore opened again...

OBJECTION!

Apolo waked on in, ans he was dressed as Sherlock. Apollo declared, "Wel, it sems we haf quit teh party gong on hear." ans he turned 2 Mia, "I haf alredy cheked on teh deets sew far, ans I think I haf an idea. Mia, cod u repeet tat response 2 Blakquil's testimony?" ans she nodded. Mia tlod tem, "Yes, tat's rite, he was weering orange." ans ten ever thin went G-Major colour, ass Apolo's bracelet reacted, sew he begined 2 bracelet.

"Y-e-s, t-a-t-'-s r-i-t-e, h-e w-a-s w-e-e-r-i-n-g o-r-a-n-g-e." ans wen she sad orange, Apolo seed her chesty bits drop.

GOTCHA!

Teh picture flyed 2 top scren, ans Apolo lolled, "Ur chesty bits drooped wen u sad orange, sew it muts haf somthin signifcant." ans she screemed, "WHAT!? How did u find tat owt?" ans he sad, "I haf my weighs."

Mia ten reveled it al, "Ok, sew, he wasn't juts wearing orange. He was orange! He had an orange face ans skin..."

Iris cut in, "I thin I've got it! It wasn't Phenicks driving tat car! It was Furio Tigre, ans by complete coincidence, Photix was wearing a Furio Tigre costume, sew we getted tem mixed up!" ans Fennikin recoiled, "Tat wood explan everthin! We ned 2 find Xin Eohp!" ans he runed 2 teh dores, butt ten Atena grabed hem wif magic, saying, "Oh, don't wory, we don't ned 2 find hem. He's rite hear." ans she moved hem 2 a Litwick, ans sodenly, his skin begined 2 drip, sins it was fake, ans teh reel skin was... ORANGE! "NNNNNOOOOO!" screemed Tigre, sins he was catched, but ten stopped, ass teh Litwick steeled his sole.

Klaver standed in shock, "I gues... We... where on teh wrong track..." ans Mia declared, "My apolgies 4 al teh truble tis has caused." sew we acepted tem, evan thou we where still anger abot her kiling Blackquil, butt I can fix tat in another fanfic. Judge banged his litle hammer thin, "Tat was a rely confusing brains, butt we arived at a conclusion. Wif everthin we haf seen in branes, tis brains finds teh defendant, Phenix Write..."

NOT GUILTY!

The crowd was lick, "YAY! YAY!" ans confetty appered, except it was mad off blood, sins it was Helloween(GEDDIT!). Judge sad, "Tat is al, tis brains is ajaourneyed." ans banged his hammer thing 1 lats tim.

Sins teh Litwicks gived sum niece lighting, teh epilog stil hapened in teh cort room thou. Athena ans Iris huged each otter, ans tey where rely hapy 2 hav winned. Sodenly, teh reel Pheniks arived, ans he was costumed as Furio Tigre, "I herd their was a lawsoot against me. Wat's hapening?" ans Iris explaned, "Teh case is alredy other. It turned owt u where framed by Xin Eohp, but we beeted hem, ans got u a Not Guilty." ans ever1 chuckled. Mia went up 2 Phenics ans tlod hem, "Soz abot wasting ur tim geting hear. I'll buy u a ghost breadmaker 2 mack up 4 it, ass gost bread is rely god, especially ghost toast." ans she floated off 2 buy it.

Phoenix assed, "Who was dresed as Mia? Was it Trucy? I thought I seed her dressed as a Buneary." ans Athena explaned, "No, tat was teh ghost off Mia. Xin Eohp smashed her grave, witch is wat started tis mess in teh 1st palace."

Klaver cometed, "Tis mad scientist bandage sure is hot. Mite as wel take it of 4 a bit." butt rite ass it cumed off, he realised, "OH F-CK NO! TAT WAS A REEL BANDAGE!" ans hyper-realistic blood spewed owt off his motorcyle wond, ans it covered teh cortrom.

Juts ten, Blackquil waked in, "Sew, wat did I miss?" ans ever1 screemed, "How did u get bak hear?" ans ten Judge explaned, "It was a litle trick. We had Trucy set up a trap dore, ans mad it lock lick Blackquil was puled in2 Hell. But he's fine. Sew am I, BTW. I din't rely die, ans teh zomboy thin was juts a Haloween joke." ans everbody laffed, butt tey laffed sew hard, tat tey al died! No, juts kidding, butt I rely scared u their, din't I?

I ten went 2 teh witnes stand 1 last tim, "I rely licked been a witnes in tis extremly spoopy case. I'm sure otters will enjoy reding abot it. Ether weigh, I haf 2 writ teh necks Dahlia Escaps Prison chaptre." ans I flyed away 2 continue writing epic fanfics.

THE END!... BOO!

THE REEL END!

A/N: Tat was rely fun 2 writ, ans it was grate 2 think off wat costumes ever1 wood wear. Their are sum characters I had ideas 4, but I codn't writ tem in, sadly, I'll list tem off at teh end off tis note. I hop tis fanfic rely spooked u, but oslo mad u laf ass wel, as I think it's a fun idea, I thin it's caled mackabre or sumthin. I oslo find it kind of amusing tat such a spoopy tim cums shortly b4 my birthday. Butt now I'm rambling, hear's tat costume list.

Winston: Galaid

Diantha: Gardevoir

Ass Ketchup: Maid

Dawn: Zelda

Franziska: Viola Cardevi(Furio Tigre's secretry)

Aura: Enoby


End file.
